Cuentos de Navidad
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: La bondad de ella contrastaba con la maldad en el corazón de él pero, al mismo tiempo, cada quien tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, de una manera extraña cabe mencionar pero después de todo, por algo habían hecho un trato aquella noche, por más agónico que fuera para los dos, por más eterno que fuera.


**Cuentos de Navidad**

* * *

_Solo eran almas condenadas a estar juntas por la eternidad. Él representaba a la oscuridad y ella era la luz en su estado más puro. Luces y sombras. _

_La bondad de ella contrastaba con la maldad en el corazón de él pero, al mismo tiempo, cada quien tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, de una manera extraña cabe mencionar pero después de todo, por algo habían hecho un trato aquella noche, por más agónico que fuera para los dos, por más eterno que fuera. _

_Ella lo acompañaría en su sufrimiento, viviría tanto tiempo como él lo hiciera (Ella solo era un espíritu) y jamás lo dejaría solo. Nunca, ni en la noche más larga, ni en la tarde más calurosa, siempre estarían atados el uno al otro por tortura más insoportable que representase. _

_Si no era así, el fin de los días llegaría para todos. _

_Para ella no era nada, Mavis había estado antes con él, mientras dormía. Antes de que la maldad en persona abriera los ojos ella le había acompañado, velando sus sueños sin que él mismo lo supiera. Le resultaba gracioso recordar cuando le advirtió que no soportaría mucho a su lado._

_Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, Zeref no tenía idea._

_Ahora, ambos habían vuelto a la isla, aquel lugar donde por tanto tiempo la maldad durmió, acompañado del hada más pura de Fairy tail. Todos se preguntaron las razones de la desaparición de la primera maestra, incluso el maestro Makarov estaba lleno de interrogantes que quería responder pero, una corazonada…quizá, le advertía que era mejor dejar todo como estaba. _

_Los problemas en el mundo desaparecieron con ellos. Gremios oscuros y personas de mal corazón se sintieron perdidos sin la guía del mago oscuro, no había rastrp de él, no había siquiera algo de magia oscura y antigua que fuera suya. Cualquier registro se había eliminado, solo quedaba el nombre de Zeref pero nada más, quizá se borrara de las mentes ajenas con el tiempo ._

_Más, cómo el mismo lo había predicho, nadie pensaría que volvió al mismo lugar en donde tanto tiempo estuvo dormido._

_Menos aún que su acompañante era la fundadora de Fairy Tail…_

_El trato estuvo hecho una vez llegaron allí. Pero no tenía nombre y no se podía definir, no era conveniencia, ambos sabían que no lo era. Tampoco se podía decir que alguno de los dos sintiera afecto por el otro, no había amor ni había odio. No había nada . _

_Pero permanecerían juntos hasta que el fin de los días llegara de manera natural…_

Levy hizo un poco de silencio con su relato, su voz suave acompañaba el silencio que había en la sala de su casa. Sentada en el sofá a lado de su esposo, Gajeel.

-¿Entonces nunca podré ver a Mavis, mamá? –una pequeña niña, de cabellos negros ,preguntó mirándola con sus enormes ojos color rubí , estaba en el regazo de Gajeel jugando con su ropa inconscientemente. Era muy pequeña, seguramente no tenía más de 5 años, aun así sus ojos estaban impregnados con curiosidad.

Gajeel se había quedado dormido con ella en brazos más o menos a mitad de la historia. Levy le miraba con ternura a pesar de todo.

-Así es. Ella está en la isla Tenrou con Zeref , para que no vuelvan a haber guerras entre los magos –dijo. Su mano apartó los cabellos de Gajeel de su rostro mientras la niña aún parecía inconforme por su respuesta –Pero…mamá ¿cómo se supone que sabes eso si ni los gremios oscuros pueden encontrar rastros de Zeref? –oh, ahí estaba , se parecía a Levy en lo perspicaz.

Sin embargo, la pregunta no causó sorpresa en la mujer, se la esperaba. Sonrió de manera dulce y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, eran casi las doce y se suponía que contarían cuentos hasta que llegara la navidad, él se quedó dormido antes. – Eso es porque…-fue interrumpida , fuegos artificiales le robaron la atención de su hija que inmediatamente saltó del regazo de su padre y corrió a la ventana.

-¡Es navidad! ¡Mamá es navidad! –dijo con la típica alegría de un niño . Gajeel se sobresaltó ante eso y Levy casi calló al suelo pues el pelinegro se movió de su lugar. Que desastre.

-¡Enana! –dijo, en un movimiento ágil , como siempre, la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. –Feliz Navidad Gajeel –dijo ella acomodándose entre los brazos del dragón slayer , él pestañeó aún confundido pero al final sonrió de manera torcida como solo él podía hacer. –Feliz Navidad, enana –respondió mirando a su hija que parecía más que feliz con los fuegos artificiales.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vieron a Mavis por última vez, tampoco habían tenido idea sobre el paradero de Zeref y así estaba bien. Lo que Levy no sabía era que su historia, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad…

* * *

Okay okay, ¡Yo aquí! Traigo el regalo para alguien que amo mucho 3 con el alma. Espero te guste , si no pues pues chupa el perro (?). De paso dejo que las demás personas disfruten lo que escribí porque sería cruel si no , pero lo escribí para tí porque esto es lo único que se hacer º-º espero te agrade , me divertí haciéndolo .

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
